


A Christmas Creek

by Trident99



Category: South Park
Genre: Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trident99/pseuds/Trident99
Summary: Craig fucking hates Christmas. It’s full of cheer and people are too happy. It’s irritating. His boyfriend is one of those people. It’s his favourite time of year. The colours, the weather, the food, Tweek can’t help but jump around like a child.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 47





	1. Past

Craig fucking hates Christmas. It’s full of cheer and people are too happy. It’s irritating. His boyfriend is one of those people. It’s his favourite time of year. The colours, the weather, the food, Tweek can’t help but jump around like a child.

“Craig look! There’s a Christmas market! Come on let’s take a look.” Tweek swiped Craig’s hand into his own and pulls him along. Craig huffs. _Why do people get so excited over this shit? _Tweek is smiling and keeps pointing at stalls, in an attempt to get Craig involved. But he’s not having it.

“Craig, are you ok?”

“Fine. Why?” He responds sharply.

“Because you’re stomping.”

“What? No I’m not.”

“Yes you are. You’re stomping around like you’ve just taken a telling from your mom. Come on cheer up. It’s Christmas!”

Craig lets out an irritated sigh “Just leave it Tweek.”

“What have I done? I’m just trying to get you into the spirit.”

Craig rolls his eyes and begins to walk away. “Craig? Craig?! where are you going?!”

“Home.”

Tweek is left stood in the middle of the market, mouth agape. A storm of emotions pulsing through his mind; confusion, hurt, anger. How could he just walk away from him like that? He hangs his head and slowly begins a defeated walk home.

* * *

Craig walks into his house and decides to just go to bed. He walks through his simple and bare living room. No decorations or a tree in sight. “Goddamit why is everyone such a freak?” he mumbles as he climbs the stairs toward his room. He gets changed and jumps into his bed, “The sooner this season is over, the better” he sighs to himself as he begins to fade into sleep.

He’s awakened by a gentle glow coming from the corner of his room. A small voice is calling him. He opens his heavy eyes gently and sees an apparition hovering in front of him.

“JESUS!” he exclaimed.

“Not quite.” The figure revealed themselves. It resembled his old best friend, Clyde Donovan.

“Clyde?”

“Again, no. I’m the Ghost of Christmas Past.”

“Whatever.” He tried to lay back down, but the Ghost wouldn’t let up.

“Hey, asshole. I don’t just appear for no reason. I’m here because of your lack of Christmas spirit.”

Craig sits back up, now irritated that Christmas is again ruining his day, “Clyde, get the fuck out and let me sleep. I don’t need this shit.”

Clyde instead moved over to Craig and placed a hand on his arm. A flash of light fills Craig’s vision as the two are transported to a different location. Craig doubles over, grabbing his head as it spins “Jesus fuck, Clyde. What the shit was that?” He looks around, taking in the strange, yet familiar place. “Where are we?”

He looks around. It’s still South Park, but it looks different. Almost younger. He’s in the town. A small brass band are in the centre playing ‘Silent Night’, snow falling softly from the sky whist the light of the day dissipates.

“This is the past. Your past.” Clyde points over to a building.

“What?”

“Go over and look.”

Craig looks at Clyde, confused, but he complies. _The sooner this is over the sooner I can sleep_, he thinks. He goes over and looks in the window. He realises where he is. It’s the local youth club he used to go to when he was a kid. He sees himself, running around with his friends; Token, Tweek and… Clyde. He smiles slightly to himself as he watches his past. The Ghost walks up behind him.

“Those were the days, weren’t they?”

“Yeah. Uh-” He clears his throat and looks at the Ghost, “Why are you showing me this?”

“This was you, enjoying yourself with your friends at Christmas time. Look, there’s you decorating the tree.” Craig looks back into the window, and sure enough there he is. Little Craig is putting tinsel on the tree. “What happened Craig? What changed?”

His face dropped slowly. Every year he is reminded of what happened that month. “You already know what happened.”

“Maybe, but I want you to tell me.”

Craig keeps looking into the window. “We were on our way home. Tweek was picked up by his mom, so me, you and Token walked home together. It was getting late and dark.” He looks down for a second, and when he looks back up the scene had changed. It was no longer the warm happiness of the youth club. Now, the two are stood in a street. The area is covered in first responders.

“NOO! MY BOY!” Craig looks over and sees him. Mr Donovan. On his knees in the street, sobbing, flanked by two police officers consoling him.

Craig goes pale. He’s reliving the worst moment of his life. He looks across at the overturned car and next to it is a large white sheet, covering two small bodies. “It was a drunk driver. No lights on. We didn’t see him coming.” His voice cracked. “They never stood a chance.”

Craig begins to walk through the mess. Red and blue lights flood the area, people in uniform stood in every space available. He looks down on the white sheet. A small tear falls down his cheek. When he wipes it away, he looks across at the ambulance behind the crashed car. He sees himself sat inside. Pale, withdrawn and scared. His eyes have that familiar look he sees every morning behind them. Empty shells.

“That’s the day Christmas died for me.”

The scene faded away to black. “Why did you show me that?” Craig voice had become soft with grief, shaken at having to re-live it.

“I needed you to understand and confront where your spirit left you.”

“But why?”

“Because even though they’re gone, the world has moved on.” The infinite blackness changes to the inside of a house. He sees a little girl opening her presents on Christmas morning. She’s never been happier. The parents are sat on the couch overseeing the joy. Token’s parents.

“I don’t understand. They moved out of South Park.”

“They did. But Token’s mom was pregnant when he died. They may have lost their son, and that will never leave them, but they still have a chance in Amelia.”

The scene changes again to another household. He immediately recognises the man standing alone in the kitchen. Clyde’s dad.

“Why are we here? Can’t I just go home now?”

“Just wait.”

He sees Mr Donovan looking out the window, deep in thought, no, prayer. A woman walks into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

“Everything OK, honey?”

“Yeah. Just thinking about Clyde. He’d love all this.”

A small voice called from the living room, incoherent baby-like rambling. The pair leave and head toward the voice.

“Even he’s moved forward. Married with a baby. But your grief overtook everything else.”

A bright flash of light hits Craig’s eyes. He looks around, he’s in his childhood bedroom. He sees himself, laying in his bed staring at the wall. A knock on the door, followed by his parents entering the room. It’s Christmas day, a year after Clyde and Token died.

His mom walks in, “Craig, sweetie. Are you coming downstairs to open your presents?” she says softly.

He doesn’t respond. He doesn’t even move. His parents look at each-other and leave.

The day passes with no sign of Craig getting up to enjoy it. As the evening rolls in, his parents once again enter the room, this time they have brought his presents up to his room, sitting them at the end of his bed. This time his dad tries to talk to him, “Son, there’s still turkey left. Why don’t you come and eat?” Again, no reaction. His parents accept defeat. Laura leans in, kisses her son on the head and strokes his face. “Merry Christmas, sweetie.”

The scene fades into another Tucker Christmas. This time, there are no decorations in the house. The family no longer celebrate because of Craig’s attitude toward it. They don’t have the energy anymore. They sit in the living room, sunk into their devices because it’s easier than talking to anyone this time of year.

Once again, everything morphs, this time he’s back in his room in the present day.

The Ghost, who had been observing quietly, spoke up, “You see how your actions have affected those closest to you?”

“Even though what happened was tragic, those affected the most moved on with their lives. They’ll never forget, but life still carries on.”

Craig sits on his bed. The heaviness of what had just occurred is still laying on him.

“I’ll leave you with one last thing. We cannot allow past events to dictate our lives. We must learn to move past them. If our sadness overtakes our lives, we’ll never survive.”

Craig nods solemnly. The glow from Clyde slowly fades as he disappears. He inhales and sighs deeply as he places his head into his hands.


	2. Present

Whilst Craig sits with his head in his hands, a warmth creeps over him. He looks up to see another ghostly figure in front of him. A brighter glow surrounds him and fills the room. This time, the figure takes the shape of Token Black.

“Hey dude!”

“Token?”

“Who’s Token? I, am the Ghost of Christmas Present!” he says gleefully.

“Oh fuck another one? Look can’t I just go to sleep?”

“No. You’ve already seen the Ghost of Christmas Past. Now it’s my turn to return your spirit.”

“First, you can answer why you look like Token, and why the other fucker looked like Clyde.”

“Our forms are a figment of your mind. The image you see is simply the best one for what we are trying to convey. ‘Clyde’ is the best metaphor for your past. Just like your past he’s negative and full of issues. ‘Token’ suits the message of hope and happiness. That Christmas is a great time of year. Plus, he always got kick-ass presents all the time because he was rich.”

Craig still didn’t understand, but he just wants to sleep so he goes along with it. “Alright fine, what have you got for me?”

“Follow me, we’ll take a walk.”

The two leave Craig’s house and begin to walk down the street.

“Where are we going?”

“We’re going to see something I think is the best way to show you how your behaviour is affecting others.” They walk up to the Tucker residence. “Look in the window.” The family are sat in the living room, enjoying the holiday festivities for the first time in years.

“You don’t visit them, you don’t live there anymore. They have finally broken free of your spell and can celebrate knowing it won’t be dampened by you and your mood.” He looks at them. They’re laughing and having fun, a sight he never saw when he lived at home. He looks at his mother, a woman he never saw smile, let alone laugh in hysterics. He sees her having fun and it breaks his heart. She looks out the window briefly and he catches a glimpse of her eyes. Eyes that had profound sadness in them.

“Your mom may look like she’s having fun, but she can’t help but feel hopeless over her fractured family. You should be in there with her. You still can be.”

His heart sinks at what he hears. Knowing he made her eyes look that way pains him.

“Come, there is one other thing I need you to see.” The two begin to walk the streets again.

They walk through the Christmas market Craig was at earlier in the evening. All he can hear are the patrons talking about this asshole guy arguing and dumping his boyfriend in the middle of the market.

“Yeah he just left him standing there. Poor guy deserves better anyway.”

“What a dickhole.”

The pair walk out of the market and continue on their way. “What exactly don’t you like about Christmas?” Token asks.

“All the frauds.”

“What does that mean?”

“Tell me something Token, why is it that for one month out of the year, people are happy and friendly? Why do we need a specific time for it, like an appointment? You either should be happy for twelve months or fucking miserable for twelve months.”

“That’s…. a very good question.”

“So answer it then.”

“Uh- I’d love to, but we’re here now.”

Craig looks up at the house they are stood in front of. He could recognise it by scent alone. The smell of freshly ground and brewed coffee. Tweek.

“Look into the window. What do you see?”

Craig looks in to see Tweek’s living room. All the Christmas decorations have been trashed. The tree has been tipped and torn to pieces.

Craig moves over to the bedroom window to see Tweek sat on his bed. Crying.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s just got back from the Christmas market in the town. The one where you argued and left him standing there on his own. He came in angry and trashed it all. He’s been feeling very alone recently because of the way you’ve been acting, and he’s scared you’re going to leave him.”

“What? No I’m not. Tweek? Tweek!” Craig tries to knock on the window, but no sound is emitted.

“He can’t hear or see you. But you can him.”

Craig looked desperately at Tweek, hoping he would look up and see him standing on the other side of the window. His heart breaks at the sound of Tweek’s cry’s. He can’t bear to see his boyfriend so broken. Tears fall down his own cheeks, he wants to run in there and hug him. Tell him everything is OK. But he can’t. He’s stuck in this limbo.

He turns to plead with The Ghost, “Please, let me go and help him.” Craig’s voice is not it’s usual monotone self, but wavering with his heartbreak. His eyes stung red by his own tears.

Token lifts his hand and clicks his fingers. The pair are back in Craig’s room. He runs for the door, but it won’t budge.

“You’re not done yet. There’s one more person you need to see.”

“Fuck you let me out of here!”

He continues to rattle the door handle to no avail. He collapses to his knees as the warmth of Token’s glow fades.


	3. Yet to Come

The warmth of the Ghost of Christmas Present was rapidly replaced by the frozen chill of the final apparition. The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come.

Craig felt it; it sends shivers all down him. He stood to face the figure. A cloaked being, he had no idea who was under the hood.

“Who’s under there?” No response. “Hello, anybody home?” Still nothing.

The room begins to spin as it changes to a street. The tall figure pointed toward a window. Inside was Tweek and his family, but they are older by maybe 10 years. A man comes around the corner and sits next to Tweek, grabbing his hand and pecking his cheek. Rage filled Craig, who the fuck is the asshole kissing his boyfriend? But he saw how happy Tweek was, and that rage simmered down into despair.

He turns back to the cloaked figure, “What is this? Why is he with HIM?” The being pointed back to the window. He looked back in. He noticed them. Wedding rings. You could hear his heart shatter.

“Is it too late?” he said softly, not taking his eyes off Tweek. Tweek looks up from his family and out the window. Craig looks him in the eye, sure that he’s seen him. But he turns away. Tweek is consumed by his family and his enjoyment of the holiday.

The Ghost grabs Craig by the shoulder and points in the direction of a house down the street. He walks towards it. He sees a silhouette in the window. He immediately recognises who he’s been brought to see. _There’s one more person you need to see_. That sentence rings in his ears. Token didn’t mean this final Ghost, or Tweek and his new husband.

He looks up at the shadow behind the curtain. The shadow is sobbing, hunched over as it clenches itself. Craig’s heart is pounding. The shadow stands up straight, and raises something up to its head.

**BANG!**

A brief white flash fills the window. Craig jumps at the sound. The shadow falls quickly to the floor, and he hears the thud.

The door to the house opens slowly. He turns to the Ghost. The figure points for Craig to enter.

“No. No I can’t.” The Ghost does not relent. His finger firmly pointing toward the door.

“Please. Don’t make me.” Craig pleads as he trembles. He knows he hasn’t a choice. He begins his walk into the house. Looking around he sees familiar items which begin to affirm his suspicions. He makes his way up the stairs, his tremble becoming shakes, his legs weak.

He opens the door. He collapses to his knees as he sobs. The shadow behind the curtain was Craig.

He turns around to see the spirit towering over him, “I get it now” he says in between cry’s, “the way I’ve been. I’ve driven everyone I love away because of my anger that I let stay with me. My entire life I’ve been doing it. I’m so sorry.” He lays his head on the floor as he weeps in front of the spirit. The cold air around it was not comforting.

The air warms. He looks up, he’s back in his room. He stands up, his cheeks wet and eyes red raw. He checks the time. Midnight. He runs out of his house, determined not to let his future become his destiny. He runs and runs, letting nothing stop him. He reaches where he needs to be. He hammers his fist into the door with the same determination. Tweek answers the door, irritated to have been awakened so violently. He sees the state Craig is in.

“Craig? What’s wrong?”

Craig just grabs him and pulls him in. His legs finally giving way. Tweek holds him up as he breaks down in his arms. “Craig you’re scaring me, what’s happened?” Craig can’t even put a sentence together.

Once Craig regains some composure, he stands back up to look Tweek in the eye.

“I love you. I always have, I always will.” He leans in and kissed Tweek with such passion neither ever felt before.

Tweek pulls Craig inside and sits him on the couch. “Craig you need to talk to me.”

“Tweek, I realised I’ve been the biggest dick to you and everyone else my entire life. Ever since we were kids, I’ve had this anger and sadness, it took over my life. If I let it take me, I’ll lose everything and everyone. I’ll never survive. Especially not without you.” Craig grabs Tweek’s hand into his own “I’m so sorry for today in the market, for the way I made you feel and how I walked away. I’ll never walk away from you again.”

Tweek had been longing to hear those words. He grips Craig and the two hug closely.

“This is the beginning of the rest of our lives.”

* * *

The next day, Craig drives the two out of town on a surprise visit. Tweek has no idea where the two are heading, but he’s excited to see this new side of Craig.

“OK we’re nearly there, put the blindfold on.”

“Oh come on do I have to?”

“Yes! Go on.”

Tweek complies, and Craig pulls the car over moments later. He goes around to let Tweek out of the car and guides him toward their location.

“Alright, take it off.” Tweek pulls the blindfold off and beholds the sight in front of him. Craig has bought them to the biggest Christmas market in the state. Tweek smiles from ear to ear as he looks at Craig.

“Come on!” Craig swipes Tweek’s hand into his own and pulls him into the market. The pair laugh as they look around.

Tweek looks at Craig. He sees something different behind those blue eyes, they are no longer the empty shells they used to be.

Tweek sees spirit, hope and love.


End file.
